1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a color display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color display adopting the liquid display media.
2. Description of Related Art
The Liquid display medium substantially includes the electrochromic display media and the electrowetting displays media. The electrochromic material, having a greater tunable wavelength range and greater optical density differences, can block out most of the heat and the visible light. To change the color, the electric field is employed to inject the ions into the electrochromic material for inspiring the electron migration, and the absorption spectra or the emission spectra of the electrochromic material is changed during the electron migration process. Furthermore, the magnitude of the electric field can be adjusted to obtain a variety of colors, and the light penetration ability is varied as a result. The color changing process is reversible, and the electrochromic material will restore the original color if there is no external electric field. Therefore, the properties of electrochromic materials can be employed to produce the electrochromic display device.
On another aspect, the electrowetting display is a display of another type that uses the electrowetting phenomenon or the electrocapillary phenomenon. When the electric field influences the fluid and changes the free surface energy of the fluid, the distribution area of the fluid varies accordingly. The electrowetting-style display usually has the opaque non-polar liquid that includes the black dye disposed within the pixel area. When the operation voltage is turned off, the opaque non-polar liquids is evenly distributed among the pixels to block the light, and the pixels is in the dark state; when the operation voltage is turned on, the voltage source generates the electric field which produces the electrical wetting force to condense the opaque non-polar liquids. As a result, most of the pixel regions are exposed, and the pixels is in the bright state.
However, the electrochromic display media, the electrowetting display media, or the liquid display medium of other types is not easy for packaging because of the flow characteristics. If the color filter is taken as the packaging material, it is more difficult to accurately position the color filter even if the package environment is proper. However, if the color filter is not properly positioned, the re-packaging is required to re-arrange the color filter, which might cause the loss of the sealed liquid display media.